


Chance Encounter

by VioletHyena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bottom!Balthazar, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pre-Series, Rough Sex, Top!Benny, on a yacht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHyena/pseuds/VioletHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar and Benny meet on a yacht Benny's nest is trying to feed from and Balthazar is trying to find entertainment for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I was hit with a new ship a couple days ago and this popped up. I've yet to see any other Benny/Balthazar and I'd like to see more. The lack of Benthazar makes me sad :(
> 
> Major facelift for this fic on 3/3/14 (It needed it bad)

A night on the ocean was a glorious place to spend the evening. Balthazar strode atop the chartered luxury yacht deck, big enough to house a couple hundred rich guests for a few days on the sea. The deck was illuminated with paper lanterns and classical music wafted in the air where people socialized in fantastic fashion. Balthazar was just enjoying the food and eying all the good looking women and men. He liked to pass the time checking off who he would and would not like to have in a nice bed in one of the rooms. So far, most of the people there he checked as ' _yes, please_ ' But none of them quite made the mark of ' _Oh yes, right there_ ' like he was hoping to find. Rich did not necessarily mean good looking; nor did it provide the ' _oomph_ ' Balthazar was looking for. But the relaxing atmosphere and food did help. The simple idle chit-chat was boring, but the food was excellent: better than expected. Especially the little finger sandwiches that he kept popping into his mouth. Delectable.

 

Some humans gave him odd looks, but they couldn't do anything about his appearance because every human there had been accounted for. Balthazar had flown in, and thus, could he really be called a stowaway? He thought not. With only tolerable company, he thought the trip would only be worth it for the food; and maybe the chardonnay, but that was pushing it. When he became jaded with the crowd he left the bow of the ship for some quiet. He headed to the stern, thinking that maybe the crew would be more interesting than the air heads at the party; being sea-men and all. The path between the cabin and safety bar was narrow and was lit only sometimes by a modest lantern. Balthazar paused as he noted another man striding towards him on the same path. He was thick limbed and burly looking, with a close clipped beard and cap. They could easily squeeze by each other without contact, but Balthazar wasn't looking to make it easy. He stood in the middle of the path.

 

"'Scuse me." The man nodded his hat to Balthazar as he approached their meeting point in the middle. Balthazar did not oblige right away as he took in the man before him. He did finally check off his ' _Oh yes, right there_ ' box. The man was buff with wide shoulders and muscular arms; they were shown off by his dark t-shirt and suspenders. Perhaps he was one of the crew, though for the rich lot at the party, he probably worked in the engine room. Balthazar got the tingling that the man was not quite human but he did not mind. He was in a rough mood, and perhaps the gentleman could satisfy the night's urges better than any human on deck.

 

"You're excused." Balthazar moved to the side, but his arm outstretched, catching the man in the chest with his hand, halting him. The man gave him a narrowed glance, as though measuring whether Balthazar wanted to pick a fight or perhaps surprised than a thin man such as Balthazar could stop his stride. "You keeping anyone company tonight?" The man seemed surprised by the way his brows rose up into his cap, but when he could see that Balthazar was quite serious, he did slow down to answer him.

 

"I have plans... but, no." He had a low southern drawl that intrigued Balthazar.

 

A grin crossed Balthazar's face, cheeky and suggestive. "Would you like to keep me company tonight then? The party is very boring." The man eyed Balthazar up and down, paying particular attention to Balthazar's pert ass and tall body. The man at least looked interested.

 

"Maybe. I just have a few things to take care of before I get any me time." He look Balthazar's hand from his chest and leaned into Balthazar, pressing him into the side of the cabin with satisfactory strength. Balthazar liked it and his teeth dragged along his bottom lip. He loved it when they got the message quickly. "There somewhere I can meet you after I'm done?"

 

"Mm, the third room down in the passenger cabins has this really nice, soft, bed." Balthazar punctuated with his hands running up the strong, cotton covered chest and his hips rotating sensually towards the man. 

 

"5 minutes, I'll come find you." The man leaned in and got close to Balthazar's neck, taking a deep whiff. "You 

smell delicious." Oh yes, definitely not quite human. But hell, if the man was a good lay, Balthazar could easily over look a detail like that.

 

Their cheeks nearly brushed as Balthazar leaned to whisper in his ear, "I taste even better."

 

"Mm," The man leaned back, a satisfactory smirk on his mouth, "3 minutes." He squeezed Balthazar's hip and drew back. He continued his way up the bow, leaving Balthazar's skin to tingle. Balthazar grinned, leaning against the wall for a moment to gather himself. He decided the man was more of a ' _Oh yes, don't stop_ ' kind of time as he made his way down below deck. 

 

Balthazar opened the bedroom door, with a lavish bed and sea themed decorations. He knocked one disgustingly cute baby mermaid ceramic into the garbage bin; it did not go well with what was going to go on in that room. The rest were sea paintings and a small aquarium with several species of decorative coral reef fish. Balthazar slipped off his blazer and let it fall to the floor. He heard the engine of the boat get shut off but he thought nothing of it. He just kicked his shoes off his feet and flopped onto the bed on his back. It was a nice soft bed. One with sheets that fit the richness of the ship.

 

After a few minutes, of which Balthazar psyched himself up for a hot shag by rubbing himself, the door opened and the man walked in with his hat tipped up. A grin crossed Balthazar's lips when the man's eyes traveled hungrily up his body.

 

"Took you long enough," Balthazar quipped, one arm behind his head and the other stroking his stiffening cock that was still encased in his jeans.

 

"Had to be sure we were on course," He replied as he shut the door behind him, locking it with a click.

 

"The ship stopped," Balthazar said.

 

"We're exactly where we need to be." The man hooked his thumbs into his suspenders and meandered his way around the bed, continuing to look at Balthazar like a platter of food. He stood where Balthazar's head was and leaned down, his shadow overcasting from the lamp in the corner. Balthazar raised his brows curiously. "Name's Benny, by the way." Balthazar smirked.

 

"Ah, you're a name exchanger," Balthazar teased.

 

"Not really." Benny pulled his suspenders free from his shoulders and he leaned down, taking Balthazar's chin in his hand. He tilted Balthazar's head to look at him. "I just want you to scream the right name." Shivers ran up Balthazar's spine, gaining goose bumps everywhere for a moment. He liked the tough talk.

 

"You'll have to make me scream first," Balthazar challenged. Benny knelt on the bed beside him.

 

"I plan on it, darlin'." Benny leaned down, his lips capturing Balthazar's in a strong kiss. Balthazar's body arched from it, legs curling up and his hand rose to grip Benny's thick neck. Balthazar gave extra brownie points for being a good kisser as he tugged Benny's shirt free from his pants and dragged it up his chest. Balthazar's fingers ran through a patch of dark chest hair and he thoroughly enjoyed the muscles it speckled. He pushed himself up, meeting the kissing hungrily and Benny's big strong hands pulled him close. Balthazar pressed himself to the hard body and his t-shit shirt was pulled over his head. He only used a human amount of strength, but with it, he could pull himself up so that his chest pressed into Benny's; just because the man was being so stubborn and leaning over him instead of properly holding Balthazar down. Benny's hand gripped his butt and squeezed. A corrupted moan slithered its way out of Balthazar's throat before, finally, he was pressed into the sheets with Benny's lips and hips. 

 

Benny's mouth moved to kiss his neck, leaving bruises and using a similar pressure to grind their stiff cocks together through their pants. Balthazar's toes curled and his fingers gripped Benny's short hair, knocking off his hat. Balthazar's hips ground against Benny's, who was pressing their hips together eagerly. The friction between their jeans was hot and it left Balthazar gritting his teeth. Oh yes, good pick, he praised himself. Dangerous pick, but a good one.

 

"Fuck..." Balthazar breathed out as they took a short break from constant movement. Benny's hand released his ass to unzip his own jeans and push his pants off his strong legs. Balthazar stripped Benny's shirt from him and took in the scent of musk and the sea, making Balthazar's head whirl with all the sensations. Of all the human activities, this was one of his favorites because he could just lose himself in the vessel's reactions and chemicals. Dopamine, endorphins, serotonin; they were all a great big high and when his body tapped into it, Balthazar just wanted more. He wanted to milk every feeling for all its worth. An extremely difficult thing to do with a singular human; Balthazar found. Benny's hand squeezed past the back hem of the pants, ignoring a perfectly good zipper in the front to make it a faster path to his ass. The thick hand made the pants even tighter as Benny squeezed Balthazar's cheek, causing Balthazar to murmur incoherent things from the bundle of pressure and discomfort.

 

"I hope you have something to make this slick," Benny rumbled into Balthazar's ear and shuttered with the warm breath. He licked his lips, his fingers rubbing against Benny's cock.

 

"It's in the back _pocket_." Balthazar felt Benny's finger squeeze again, sliding between his cheeks as he slid out. Balthazar groaned from the loss but he felt the search of the hand, which made the wait more tolerable. Balthazar looked down at Benny's half hard erection and he wet his lips with his tongue. He wasn't a size queen or anything, but damn, the cock was thick and stocky, like Benny, and he wanted it. Balthazar unzipped his own pants, since Benny was ignoring the simple operation and pushed them down. He trailed a kiss or two down Benny's padded abdomen and Balthazar wrapped his lips around the head, sucking hungrily. Benny graced him with a deep throated groan and Balthazar gripped his thigh, slowly taking each inch. It was not for fear of choking, because he pressed his vessel's gag reflex back, but for the simple luxury of hearing that guttural groan that Benny could produce. His tongue slid along it as drew back and it earned a rock of Benny's hips. Mm, musky and thick. Balthazar imagined the thick tool filling him and he sucked it down his throat again; withholding a groan. 

 

Balthazar wasn't quite done showing off his sucking skills at that point, but Benny didn't stop to enjoy the show. Benny pulled Balthazar's leg, dragging him around into a comfortable 69 position. His his fingers were wet with the lubricant and rough fingers burned a little as they pushed into Balthazar. Balthazar hissed when coming off Benny's cock but his hips bucked eagerly; he liked the stretching burn because with it went the pleasure. Balthazar bowed his head, feeling the fingers start to fill him up. He pressed his face into Benny's abs, groaning and licking the heated skin under his mouth. He was so hungry for it. It had been a long time since Balthazar had done it with a man, and his body craved it. He loved his intuition on this matter. He felt maybe Benny could sedate that hunger for a bit.

 

Benny leaned back at one point, looking down at him, thick fingers still working inside him. Balthazar was sure he was a picture perfect definition of ' _I'm ready, take me_ '. His knees were spread for Benny's fingers to continue their wonderful prostate massage. His skin was fever hot from his face down, even his vision had that amazing lusty haze to it; not to mention Benny had not yet ruined the pleasure filled haze in his mind with useless blabbering. Balthazar's hands gripped Benny's hand, to keep it still as he moved his hips back against the fingers. Benny's face quickly went from amused to lustful with that move. Balthazar groaned when the fingers were suddenly removed.

 

"I want your hands on the head board," Benny said roughly. Balthazar took a steadying breath and gathered enough clarity before he moved. He knelt and gripped the wooden headboard tight before pushing his butt out towards Benny; knees spread far apart. Benny knelt between his legs, spreading them even further and Balthazar groaned.

 

"Fuck me." He glanced over his shoulder and Benny smirked, gripping Balthazar's hip. 

 

"Impatient," Benny quipped. His wet fingers slid between Balthazar's ass cheeks briefly and Balthazar pressed back against them, maybe to have them back inside, but they didn't linger long enough.

 

"Fucking horny is more like it." Balthazar felt a finger push into him and his head rolled back, a hiss leaving and his body squeezing it. "fffuck..."

 

"You're so horny you'll take anything, hm?" Benny unwrapped the condom that had also been in Balthazar's pocket. It was there mostly because humans got squeamish without protection. Balthazar groaned, the words making him tingle.

 

"Mm, yes, dirty talk me, Benny-boy," Balthazar purred. His head rolling back far enough to catch Benny's eyes.

 

"You like that?" Benny grinned, rolling the condom on and took Balthazar's hips in his hands, grinding his cock between Balthazar's ass cheeks. Balthazar's spine straightened and he crooned. His chest expanded with the sharp intake of air and he murmured tiny curses because he was so close to having that monster cock in him. "You like having a man squeezing you and fingering you." Balthazar writhed in his spot, feeling the head pressing teasingly against his hole but not pushing in and he whined because ' _damn it, YES, don't stop talking_ ' was now a category on his list; solely because it was in that southern drawl. So low and masculine, "You spread your legs so eagerly for it. Know what you are?" Benny's hot breath touched his ear. "A slut."

 

"Fuck, yes..." Balthazar pushed hard against the cock and he moaned because it finally pushed into him, stretching him wide. Balthazar whined, breath coming in short bursts. "Fuck yes, yes, don't stop. Oh yes...” Balthazar loved his instincts on this matter. "Fuck me deep, fuck me hard!" Benny shoved into him and he moaned, his grip starting to compress the wood under his fingertips. Oh yes, he really needed this, Balthazar noted. Benny filled him so nicely and he gasped as the pace was sharp and fast. 

 

Balthazar abandoned all sanity, hips moving against the sharp slapping thrusts, and feeling the stronger grip that wasn't quite human. He wasn't surprised with it, but he was pleased with his result of picking up the monster-man. He'd never done it with one before, but they were stronger than a normal human and the one he picked just was riddled with the right strength to match Balthazar's hunger.

 

Benny leaned forward, against the headboard with one hand and concentrating his power driving into Balthazar; he kept it at a human tolerant level, which was annoying. "Hn, harder." Benny's hand pressed into Balthazar's flat belly, pulling him back against his thrusts and Balthazar groaned, partly in despair. "I thought you were a man that would fuck me proper." Balthazar threw him a challenging insult and Benny growled dangerously, pressing deep into Balthazar with some anger. Oh yes, that's where he wanted to go. He caught Benny's eye over his shoulder. "Give me all you've got, I can take it."

 

"You asked for it, sweetheart." Benny drew back and rocked into him so hard that Balthazar slid forward on the bed. Balthazar groaned before the real party began. Benny didn't fuck fast, but he fucked hard. Balthazar's body spasmed with the force. He howled with the strikes slapping and rolling into him. Being reduced to a quivering, whining ball of pleasure with a hint of pain. Balthazar was doing little to shield his vessel from the force.

 

"Oh yes, yes, yes..." Balthazar's legs shook with the force of it and it was hard to make an angel like him quiver with a few thrusts but they were drawn out so bitter sweet. Slow enough to let him feel the sting. Benny's lips were on his shoulder, flat teeth grazing his skin with enough force to scrape. Balthazar moaned, voice rising higher as he was getting closer. Benny took his hips in his hands and there was a burst of brutal fucking. Balthazar got caught up in it, a high keening squeal left him. He was so close but Benny slowed again, leaving Balthazar to whimper and his hips to spasm, wanting to get back to that high from moments before.

 

"Remember, when you scream, it's Benny." Benny punctuated his point with another rock of his hips and Balthazar took deep breaths before he gave a tired grin.

 

"I told you. You have to make me," Balthazar panted. He rolled his ass back against the cock and he groaned when Benny gave him another sharp thrust for his sass. Completely worth it in Balthazar's opinion. Then Benny's hand smacked his thigh and Balthazar moaned, his head bowing with the sharp pain contrasting with the pleasure. He was so high on all the sensations, it was better than flying. "Oh fuck..." Benny chuckled in his ear.

 

"You're a kinky slut, aren't you." Benny crooned in his ear. Balthazar moaned, head lifting up.

 

"Don't stop," Balthazar replied, hips undulating. "fuck, don't stop... more." His move nearly popped Benny's cock out of him but it satisfyingly slid back in for a moment. He groaned deeply before it turned to a groan of loss as it slid out. "Aw..."

 

"Let go." Benny ordered and he was pulled by his thighs. Balthazar slid down flat on the silky sheets and looked over his shoulder, just as Benny was kneeling over him, his shins pinning his thighs to the bed. Benny returned his cock to it's proper place; deep in Balthazar. Balthazar gripped the sheets and pressed his face into the bed. 

 

"Fuck..." Balthazar murmured after a few refreshing thrusts. Benny's hands pressed into his back and Balthazar got the thrill of being pinned down. It felt fantastic, especially when Benny gave him another round of deep, brain clouding, rapid fire thrusts. Balthazar's butt rolled up, groaning loudly into the mattress. "Fuuuck!" And Benny didn't stop to chastise him for not screaming his name, he just kept going. Balthazar keened and his head lifted, moaning because he was on the edge of everything and his high was at its peek-

 

Sharp teeth sank into his flesh above his nape and he did scream, but not from pure pain. He was still so high that it only made it better. That was the little push that sent him spiraling into the sea of orgasm and Balthazar cried out breathlessly with the waves that crashed into him. Benny groaned against his skull, filling him with his cum. Balthazar's hand curled up around Benny's neck to pull him closer instead of shoving him away. The bursts of pleasure just didn't stop and Benny was drinking from him while he was still hard and rocking from the lingering pleasure.

 

Balthazar sunk boneless into the sheets after Benny detached his teeth and dislodged his cock. Balthazar already felt his body knitting itself back together and re-supplying blood where it was need. Benny didn't move immediately from over him.

 

"You're not human..." Benny concluded, sharp vampire teeth slowly retracting after the feeding. Balthazar groaned, his body slowly taking care of those annoying aches and pains after a good hard fuck. It always went away too fast in his opinion.

 

"Mm, neither are you, Benny-boy." Balthazar smirked. "Damn good shag though. Thanks." Balthazar felt the boat tip then and people were yelling on board. Balthazar blinked. "And what's all that ruckus?"

 

"My nest is taking over the ship." Benny stared at Balthazar, who rolled under him, onto his back. Benny looked like he was still trying to figure out what Balthazar was; because okay, yes, Balthazar, if he was human, should have been comatose from blood lost, and usually the human would be irate for being surprise fed on. "For food."

 

"Aaah." Balthazar disappeared from under Benny, popping back up on his feet to collect his clothes, and slip them back on effortlessly. "That's my cue to leave then." Balthazar gave a grin and Benny got back to his feet as he was just putting his blazer on over everything else.

 

"I don't think you understand, you're not leaving," Benny told him and Balthazar rolled his eyes. "Just what the hell are you." Balthazar gave him a cheeky grin.

 

"Hell has nothing to do with it. Call me Balthazar." Balthazar patted Benny's cheek and Benny's hand gripped his wrist, as though that would stop him. Balthazar just smiled and disappeared with a flutter. All Benny was left with was air between his fingers. 

 

Balthazar wasn't interested in becoming a captive blood supply for vampires; nor would he allow it. Shame really. He enjoyed Benny much more than he first anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> Balthazar is in a human vessel thus has human blood, I doubt a vampire drinking it would kill one. In this case, Balthazar didn't feel like killing Benny.
> 
> And I think Balthazar is a sex addict. Just a little
> 
> If you liked my fanfiction, please check out My Books! A link can be found at the end of my AO3 profile page.


End file.
